The Galactic Space Nation
by Tutmos
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Galactic Space Nation

Prologue

It was in the heat of a space battle one fleet called them selves the republic. Which were the separatists trying to gain freedom from the harsh and strict Galactic Space Nation. The Republic fleet was lead by Admiral Jack Speclovich. Admiral Jack was an excellent military leader and a good moral booster to the men fighting. He was a tall White hair man with scars all over his face and wearing a proper officer's uniform. Admiral Jack wasn't at all mean or nasty but kind and gentle and wanted freedom for the mass of aliens and people alike. The Galactic Space nation was another story. They were ruthless and wanted totalized government, totalitarians so to speak. On the bridge of the commanding capitol ship stands a dark figure observing the battle. The figure was tall and wore black robes with the hood up and a iron mask on. The figure stands with his arms folded. The admiral approaches the figure carefully. The admiral's name was Paul which wore the proper admiral's uniform and had the figure of and admiral. He clears his throat and speaks with some fear. T-the republic fleet is closing on our position sir.

I know; the figure says in a raspy voice. Give the order to jump to hyperspace admiral. In what sector sir; the admiral asks. Sector seven; the figure says. So without question the admiral takes the ship to sector seven. During the hyperspace voyage the admiral asks the dark figure something. Forgive me my lord but are you sure that the republic won't follow us? The dark figure laughs and answers. Of course they will follow us, but they don't know the Milky Way galaxy like I do. There is a nearby planet we can seek refuge on the figure continues. What planet would that be, the admiral asks. Earth, the figure says. Suddenly they stop and arrive at the planet earth. The dark figure says quietly, we need to land and capture a plot of land. Lets go for this country. he points to France the admiral nods and gives the order to send 3 dozen of drop ships. Meanwhile at the factory the lyoko gang lived after they got out of Kadic academy.

The gang lived at the factory using the scanner room as their bedroom. They had simple beds that were cots for the most part. In the control room the gang was enjoying the morning. (By the way the gang are now in their early 20's.) We should go out somewhere, Yumi says suddenly. Yeah, Aelita says but Ulrich Jeremie and odd were to busy looking at the computer screen. I don't think we are going anywhere, Jeremie says.

Why, Aelita asks. Come and look for your self, Jeremie says. Aelita walks over to the computer screen and sees shocking images. She sees the galactic troops destroying a nearby city. With the large triangular drop ships in the back round she gasps. We will need to leave soon; Ulrich says. But we can't let them find the factory; Jeremie says.

Did you see all those troops they have on the ground and the ships in the back round? Ulrich frustratly says. Jeremie sighs and says. Ok but we are destroying the supercomputer when we leave. But it was to late a group of troopers came up behind them demanding them to surrender. They had no choice but to comply. They were taken aboard one of the drop ships and flown to a rather large ship orbiting the planet. Look at the size of that ship; Jeremie says in quietly. The guard kicks him very hard in the stomach saying. Shut up! Now winded Jeremie gasps and tries to re-gain his breath. Later they arrive at the capitol ship and brought onto the bridge before the dark figure. They were on the bridge nervous until the figure spoke up saying. Put them in separate holding cells. Yes my lord; the lieutenant says. Then the lieutenant takes them to a detention center where they are put in separate holding cells. Jeremie was all alone in his grey cell. All it had was a green bared door a bed and those sink/urinals. Ulrich was thrown in with a jackal (form Halo) odd had an elite as his bunk buddy (elite's are also from Halo) Yumi was in with a brute (ape like creatures from Halo). Aelita however was in with a grunt (from Halo) which only had the face mask on not the pointy back part. Aelita looked at the alien's back and saw many whip marks on his back and felt a little sorry for the little alien.

Aelita carefully approached the alien and asked. What is your name? The grunt turned around a little scared answered. Guar narf nu pe lo arunfar? The guards took their translating software out so you won't understand him; an elite said. Sonce the detention center was a circle it was easy too se where everyone was. Court yard time! The guard at the control center shouts. Then a sound of a buzzer went off and all of the jail cells opened. Everyone rushes out to the metal court yard. The only think living is a bug oak tree in the middle if the area. Suddenly the whole ship shook causing everyone to fall down. Meanwhile on the bridge the admiral assesses the situation. What hit us? The admiral demanded. A republic battle patrol squadron. One of the pilots said. Ready fighters to engage them the admiral said. Then the ship shook again and a pilot said. The republic had boarded a strike team. Then send a counter strike. the admiral said quickly. Yes sir. The pilot said.

At the court yard the republic strike team had entered and secured. Take the prisoners aboard one of our boarding vessels. A marine said. So the other marines took the lyoko gang and the many aliens aboard. They flew down and they were dropped of at the factory.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Betrayal & Death

Along with 4 elites and 6 grunts the gang went to the control room. When they got there they found that all parts of the supercomputer were gone. They took your machine, the elite in the white armor said. Yeah, Jeremie said. Then we will go out and get some of your computers, the white armored elite said. So 3 elites went into the elevator and went up. What happened to the pink haired one? A blue armored elite said. Jeremie and the gang look around and don't see her. Where is Aelita? Jeremie asks looking at odd. They shrug their shoulders. Meanwhile on the galactic capitol ship the admiral presents Aelita in front of the dark figure. Why have you come? The dark figure says. To serve you, Aelita answers. The dark figure says demandingly. Everyone leave now! So without question leaves the bridge. The figure turns around facing Aelita. He stares at her for a moment with his grey iron mask and a black robe with its hood up. You don't look like a formidable opponent. The figure says harshly. Aelita approaches him and stops leaving only inches between them. Then teach me how to be a formidable opponent. Aelita says. If I do teach you there is one thing you must see. He says calmly. What would that be? Aelita asks. The figure reaches for his mask with black leather gloved hands and removes it. He reveals his somewhat pale smooth face with not blood shot eyes but they had the pigment of red. He pulls his hood down revealing neatly combed snowy white hair. But to Aelita's surprise he was human, he was me. She was expecting an alien hiding behind that mask

The looks at his face trying to memorize it until he puts his hood back up and his mask back on. We shall begin combat training first. I say. 3 months pass as I train Aelita in the arts of fighting. But I concentrated on melee combat (melee weapons and hand to hand combat). She mastered it with ease. The lyoko gang did look for her the first few weeks when she gone missing but gave up and continued to fight my invasion. The last place that I hadn't conquered was the United States. The resistance army was lead by William Riddle and arch nemesis of mine. So I send a strike team and Aelita to Washington D.C. The lyoko gang was brought to the white house to meet with William. In the oval office the gang sits and talks with a man. He had curly red hair with a baby face that had freckles. So you four claim my nemesis abducted one of your friends? William asks. Yes, the gang says at the same time. Then we will look for her, William says. The gang leaves the white house and as soon as they step out of the white house they see Aelita. Behind her were tanks and hundreds of troops. Aelita? Jeremie asks in confusion. Aelita was dressed in black robes and had her hood up. She removes her hood revealing her pink hair and face. When the gang looked in her eyes they knew that Aelita had left them she was one of them. She had the red eye color. The draws a master work scimitar and she was ready to kill. Ulrich wasn't afraid that he had a sword too. He pulled it out of his sheath. Ulrich's sword was also a masterwork very carefully crafted.

Ulrich stepped forward without being grabbed by Yumi first though. He faced her giving her a challenging look. Aelita takes the first swing and with hast Ulrich blocks it. They start fighting attacking and blacking. Aelita decides to give Ulrich a taste of her mighty skill and speeds the battle up. Now that Aelita is swinging her sword at such a quick pace Ulrich almost can't block her swings. Go now! Ulrich shouts. No! Yumi shouts back. Come on, odd says grabbing and pulling Yumi. So Yumi, Jeremie and Odd get away. Distracted Ulrich feels a sharp pain in his chest. He had been slashed and fell to the ground. Aelita stood over him pointing her sword at him. Ulrich laughed as he was stabbed through the heart and killed by Aelita. Pathetic! Aelita said harshly. Captain find the rest of them! Aelita says. On it, the commander says. He signals to his troops and they run off. You may run but you can't hide, she says.

374-4289


End file.
